


Submissive Diggs

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domination, F/M, Face Sitting, Hair Pulling, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Summary:You and Daveed try a bit of role switching.-- Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	Submissive Diggs

Daveed’s hair was made for pulling and you took great joy in doing just that. With your fingers in the thick curls, you yanked hard forcing a moan out of the man’s throat as his head fell back, eyes fluttering. You smirked to yourself, an unusual feeling of power rushing through you. Normally you were the submissive in this relationship but today, today you got to do whatever you wanted to your boyfriend.

“What happens to bad boys?” You asked, voice dark and edged in steel.

“They...they get punished,” Daveed answered quietly, kneeling obediently on the floor as you circle him like a predator.

“That’s right. And were you bad today?” You pressed.

He nodded as his gaze fell to the floor, “Yes ma’am. I-I was bad.”

You gripped his chin and forced him to look up, meeting your eyes which were narrowed in a harsh glare.

“Tell me what you did that was bad,” you commanded.

The man gulped as his eyes flickered to the kitchen where the scene of the crime had been.

“I...I made a mess. And-and I forgot to clean it up,” he confessed.

You made a disgusted noise gave him a shove back.

“Exactly. And now I have to clean up YOUR mess. That’s unacceptable, understand?”

He nodded miserably and then let out a whine as you dragged your nails along his chest, leaving a set of red marks. Laying your palm flat against him, you pushed hard until he fell back and ended up lying on the floor. He looked up at you, eyes wide and breathing hard as you straddled his waist.

Both of you were barely dressed, him in only a pair of boxers while you had on an **[over the bust corset with attached garter straps, panties, and thigh-high stockings](https://s25.postimg.org/i5qhgozof/Lingerie.jpg)**. You finished the look with a pair of tall stilettos that made you strut around like model on a catwalk. It wasn’t your usual look, but it made you feel powerful and Daveed certainly enjoyed it going by his reaction when you had first revealed yourself.

You gripped his nipples between your fingers and pinched them hard, making him wince. Then, reaching behind yourself, you rubbed his erection through the fabric of his boxers causing his hips to jerk. With a growl you slapped him across the face.

“Hold still!”

“S-sorry ma’am,” he whimpered as he dug his fingers into the carpet to stop himself from touching you.

Oh, how he yearned to touch, to taste, but today you were in charge as he had requested and he was determined to be good for you.

Bending down, you caged his head between your arms and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that had him shivering.

“You want to be good for me so badly, don’t you pet? Should I give you a chance to prove how good you are?” You asked, voice taunting as you trailed your finger over his lips.

He nodded, breath catching.

“Yes...yes ma’am, please? Please, I want to be good,” he begged.

You hummed and kissed him lightly, keeping the contact soft as he slid your mouth along his jaw, up to his ear, before biting down hard. He yelped but kept still, mouth dropping open at the stinging pain.

“Use your mouth, pet,” you instructed in a breathy whisper, “Get me off and then we’ll see if you get a reward or not.”

You scooted up until your pussy was right above his mouth, legs framing his head. There wasn’t anything for you to hold onto for balance, so instead you buried one hand in his hair, using the leverage to make him go wherever you wanted. He groaned as you slowly lowered down, his tongue hungrily lapping into your wet heat. Since he couldn’t move, he was left at your mercy, using only his mouth and tongue to try and pleasure you. You grinded down against his face shamelessly, smearing your slick all over.

You alternated your position so that he could reach your pussy some of the time and your clit at other times. He wrapped his lips around the nub and sucked hard making you moan and almost fall over from how good it felt. He ate you out like a delicious meal, licking everything that dripped out of your pussy. His neatly trimmed beard added to the sensation and your hips couldn’t help moving back and forth, seeking the stimulation.

It wasn’t long before you felt the heat of orgasm rise in your belly. The lust mixed with a sense of power making you dizzy as you humped your boyfriend’s face. He, too, was moaning albeit the sounds were muffled, and it was clear he was enjoying being used. You tightened your grip on his hair and kept him still as you pressed your hips down hard, chasing your climax desperately. Your mouth dropped open in soft gasps as the tension built. Daveed pushed his tongue into you as far as it would go and he felt your pussy clench around him when you finally tumbled over the edge, a sudden flood of wetness coating his mouth.

Your head fell back as your eyes closed, back arched in the heat of orgasm. Daveed tongue-fucked you through it while you trembled above him, almost crying at how good it felt.

As the height of the climax passed, you shakily moved off of him, slumping to the side so he could catch his breath. All around his mouth was your wetness and you couldn’t help chuckling at the messy picture he made. Reaching over to the coffee table, you pulled out a few tissues and helped clean him up a little before kissing him eagerly, purring at how euphoric you were feeling. You nipped at his lips, tugging on them gently as you ran your hands down his torso.

“Fuck, baby. That was incredible,” you murmured against him.

He smiled affectionately at you even as you dipped your fingers under his boxers to help him get off. To your complete surprise, what you found was a flagging erection and a wet mess of his spent cum. You blinked at him, mouth dropping open in shock before tugging his boxers down to check.

Daveed chuckled, looking a little embarrassed as he stroked a hand through your hair.

“Sorry, love. I...I couldn’t help it. You were just so hot, and you tasted so good.”

You let out a huffing laugh, not quite believing that he had just come from eating you out. This certainly was a side of him you hadn’t expected, but now it was something you absolutely wanted to explore more.

Tugging the boxers back up, you patted his hip then schooled your expression into a scolding one.

“Well that won’t do! You didn’t even ask for permission!” You reprimanded, “We’re going to have to do some training I think.”

He shuddered at your words and nodded, “Yesss...I-I think I need some training, ma’am,” he agreed.

You sighed and got up, wobbling a bit on your heels. Reaching down, you helped him up as well and pushed him towards the bathroom.

“Come on pet, let’s get cleaned up before Rafa gets home.”

\-------------------

 

Rafael opened the door to the apartment, greeted by the sounds of the TV. He was just about to call out when he saw you and Daveed snuggled up on the sofa, lying sideways as you flipped through the channels. The older man was on top of you, snoring softly, his face buried against your neck while you had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, hand in his hair gently brushing through the curls.

The blond rapper raised an eyebrow while you met his eyes and grinned, motioning him over so you could give him a kiss.

“Welcome home, love,” you whispered so as not to wake Daveed.

Rafael hummed softly then motioned towards his friend.

“So...how’d it go?”

You chuckled and kissed the top of Daveed’s head, smiling at him fondly.

“Apparently you were right. You were barely out the door this morning when he came to talk to me about topping him.”

Rafael muffled his laughter behind his hand while you shushed him with a smirk.

“I told you. And how did you feel about it?” He asked quietly.

You licked your lips, choosing your words carefully, “It was...interesting. In the good way. I kind of liked it. He’s really hot when he’s so submissive.”

The younger man snickered but quickly quieted down when Daveed snuffled a little and shifted in your arms.

“We should talk later, once he’s awake,” you decided to which Rafael agreed before getting up to get changed for bed.

You sighed as you hugged Daveed tightly, rubbing his back. It looked like things were going to get even more interesting around here.

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

I only meant to do a short drabble since I was bored but it turned into a full scene and so I decided to make it part 8 of the series. This was also requested by an anon on tumblr, so I hope this satisfies!! :D

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  


End file.
